UhCorrine, Who's That?
by Erieaud
Summary: Carshall/Jucas. Will be on hiatus for a little while because I am starting a new story okay?  -Ericka
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story, please read. I really do hope I do not disappoint.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though I wished I did. There would have already have been a reunion and an announcement of a comeback

Please enjoy!

Oh yea, before you read this story you should watch Hemispheres seen as it takes right after the episode. If you haven't seen it before, it will probably spoil it for you so watch the read.

* * *

Corrine sat in her room thinking about recent events. Mainly how she had just kissed Marshall Wheeler! Ah, and a good kiss it was. But, she knew that if he didn't feel the same way and she told him how she felt, things would be to awkward and their great friendship would be ground into a fine powder and be blown into the wind as if it was never happened. It was way to valueable to be in that much jeporady for some dumb relationship that probably wouldn't leave highschool, right? Or was how she felt was as mutual with him as it was with her. Wait, it is just her illogical side of her brain making another apperience in her many thoughts. But she couldn't help it. Those glorious two seconds that made up her first kiss were two amazing to ignore and she knew that even if she had gotten an extreme version of amnesia that it would never be able to leave her thoughts. Not only will she remember that great moment on the other side of a mirror but, she will be curse of thinking that her imaginary relationship with Marshall will never become a reality and that the friendship she most carefully built with him will remain intact.

But, that doesn't mean she can't have fun. Playing with Marshall head when she got out of the mirror at first he was so confused as to what she had done or how she changed so suddenly made him seem so interested in her. And she wouldn't tell him a thing which would only make him more interested. As she walked away she could've sworn he was staring at her backside. Just a thought she just shook off as if it were nothing. Soon she was laughing uncontrollably about all that happened. " Maybe I"ll tell you someday." Okay, now she was laughing like a wild coyote that desperately needs to go to an asylum. It went on for a few minutes until, ...guess who just walked in. Bet you ten bucks it is not who you think it is....

"What's so funny?" said Lucas and Josie simultaneosly. They and the entire rest of the science club walk into Corrine and Josie's dormroom. Corrine became kinda nervous about the sudden witnesses of her unprofessionalism. "Nothing" she said as she tried to hide her out of control front and covered it with a fake superior exterior while taking out a magazine as if it were as much of a nothing as she said.

Unfortunately, her cool barrier was suddenly broken down by an unbelievably familiar voice "But I want to laugh too", said Marshall uttering something so simple and yet it seemed so beautiful to her. She had to fight the unbearable urge to look up at him, because if she did she would be to lost in his eyes to answer to his statement. "No, seriously it is nothing. So what are you guys all here for?", said Corrine recomposing herself and again putting up her wall to sanctuary with the same magazine.

"We want to know where you were all day, we were worried something happened to you.", said Vaughn with a caring voice as he took a seat on the desk chair. He was always a good guy when he wanted to be.

"Yeah, we were wondering how you were feeling about the audition after Marshall acted like a total ass when you were going to and and we thought you left because of what he said. I know you're not the type to run away over something so dumb and everything but, we were still worried." said Lucas sitting across from her on Josie's bed while Josie sat next to her staring at her intently.

"Yeah about that, Corrine I am so sorry about what I said. I was being a total jackass about the whole situation and I was being total insensitive jerk and I am really sorry, Corrine. I really miss having you as my button.", said Marshall using the nickname that he had actually started to call her when they were in 1st grade and her parents started to call her that. It stuck when it came to her parents but by 5th grade, when it had came to him and in public, she threatened to rip his body parts to shredds and scatter them across the solar system. The only time she actually let him call her that was when one of them did something really bad. It showed that he really cared about how she felt.

"Guys, seriously it is no big deal."she said putting the magazine down givingthem her undivided attention. She did some quick thinking to have an explaination as to what she was doing during her distant trip. "I had to help principal Durst set up a web cam in her office." she lied to give reassurrance.

"We're glad you are okay. We still need our walking encyclopedia every now and then.", said Josie with a short laugh. "Oh yeah it is not like I am your friend or anything.", replied Corrine with her normal sarcasm. Marshall, still feeling uneasy, daidn't laugh at what she said. Corrine noticed that and got up to hug him and he immediately hugged her back."It is okay Marshall, really I'm fine.", she whispered in his ear as she hugged him. After about 10 seconds, they slowly pulled apart(not wanting to) and she went back to sit down.

"Nice outfit", said Josie as she sat down. "Oh, this. Just something in the back of my closet I thought I would give some air.", said Corrine covering up why she was really wearing it.

Just as she finished saying that, the guys were getting up about to leave. "We're gonna go alright guys?", said Lucas getting up. "Okay", said Josie and Corrine simultaneosly. Marshall and Corrine stole one last look at eachother before he left the room.

* * *

After things died down, about a half an hour after the guys left, Josie decided to listen to her CD player.

Corrine was trying to do some extra credit for her English Class by writing a complete essay about today's politics but, it seemed to be impossible(I know, shocker right?) . She had decided to tell Josie the truth about what happened when she went on the other side of the mirror that day."Josie, can I talk to you about something?", said Corrine finally putting her paper down and looking in Josie's direction.

Like I said, Josie was listening to her CD player and couldn't hear anything because of her replaying of the same song (I didn't even think it had real words) repeatedly until her brain poured out of her ears(rhetorically speaking of course).

"Josie, Josie!",she yelled as she threw a pillow at her head."What! Okay, okay I hear you.",said Josie kinda pissed that she had a pillow thrown at her.

"I have something to talk to you about.", said Corrine. Josie decided to put her CD player away and sat across from her bed.

"Sure, what's up?", said Josie pretty calm about the whole situation. But, that calm look slowly left her face as soon as Corrine got up and started pacing around the room. "What if I tell you I did something ...huge?", said Corrine, finally.

"What do you mean by 'something huge'.....Do you mean something bad? You did something bad, didn't you? Oh my God, I am so proud of you.", said Josie getting up to hug her."No, I didn't do something bad, or at least I hope I didn't-", started Corrine but was cut-off by a slightly discouraged and not surprised Josie. "Then what did you do?", said Josie.

"Well you know about how I disappeared earlier today, well I didn't tell you guys what really happened.", said Corrine."Then, where were you all day?", said Josie.

"Before I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone, not even the guys or Z.", said Corrine seriously finally sitting down. "Okay I promise. Now, what happened that made you have to pace again(only on rare occasions)?", said Josie. "Okay, so you know how I was.......", Corrine told Josie practically everything that happened on the other side of the mirror, practically.

"And that's not all what happened", said Corrine wrapping up her story about her long-distance trip threw the mirror."What, did you buy the entire school on your way back to your own dimension?", said Josie sarcastically.

"No, I sorta, kinda umm...-""Spit it out already for goodness sake, I am your best friend Corrine. You can trust me.", interrupted Josie.

"I kissed Marshall."said Corrine. "Wow, when did this happen. You guys haven't been spending much time together lately so how did you guys manage to make-out with eachother while-""No, the other one.", cut-off Corrine slightly frustrated.

For about the first time ever, Josie P. Trent was speechless.

"Well, say something. Hello Josie, are you in there?" , said Corrine waving a hand in Josie's face. Josie, once she regained composure, slapped it away and sat down on her bed. " Again, wow. So it takes you going through a mirror, breaking one, learning to be more right brained, and building another one, just for you to kiss Marshall. And he is not even from this dimension! That is it, you are officially the most delusional genious on the planet."said Josie."Why can't you guys just face the fact that you guys are totally in like with eachother, God!", she finished.

"What if he doesn't like me the way I do and I tell him everything?", said Corrine.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Lucas and Marshall were on the other side of the door and they heard pretty much everything that was said.

"See, Marsh. I told you this wasn't a one-way street. So can you stop moping around and tell her how you feel. You being all sappy really isn't a good look on you." said Lucas patting Marshall on the back.

Marshall was about to reply to what Lucas just said when-

"Why don't you find out for yourself?", said Josie as she opened the door to find both of the guys pour into the room.

So, Corrine decided to take Josie's advice. "Marshall, we need to talk."


	2. What Happens Next

Hi. First of all, I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story(as soon as I saw them, I immediately started jumping up and down screaming.): Chip1991 and Hey!

Now I need to give you a little heads up on the next chapter (this one you are about to read.) I know you guys want to have more Carshall in this chapter but It really isn't intended for this chapter. Don't get discouraged because I promise you that the next will definitely have it and maybe a little making out action *hint hint*. This chapter is going to be way short because the next chapter is going to be so crazy that I couldn't put it with this one. It would be too brain shocking to take at once, I wrote The Big One (3rd Chapter) for 3 weeks but the sooner you review the sooner I update. I want to apoligize for that and what I am about to do. Now….

* * *

After the guys left Corrine and Josie's room,(sorry)

"What do you think they are talking about?", said Marshall with a worried/serious tone.

Marshall, Lucas, and Vaughn were walking to Lucas and Marshall's room.

"Maybe it has something to do with prom next month.", suggested Lucas not really that interested.

"Guys, I gotta go to Football Practice, okay?", said Vaughn about to leave them as they walked by the gym door."Kay," said a simultaneous Lucas and Marshall.

"Do you ever think something is up but you can't ever figure out what?" said Marshall with his mind obviously thinking about something important.

"We go to a school with a hyper-dimensional in the Science office and you are actually asking me that question." said Lucas sarcastically as they approached their dormroom. "No, not that kind of up, I mean Corrine has been acting weird lately. I mean, at first I thought it was cute and a Kinda hot but now it is just-""Did you just say that Corrine was hot, not to mention cute?Seriously man, we all know you guys are totally in love with eachother so yeah here is an idea, why don't you tell eachother so everyone can get on with their lives?" interupted Lucas. "Listen I am being serious, something's up with her. I mean she disappears for about 4 hours, comes back dressed all extra ho- different she is acting different and I can sorta see this look in her eyes tell that she is lieing to us about something. You know what I mean?"

"Listen, you have known Corrine longer than I have so maybe we should check it out, kay." said Lucas seeing Marshall's concern.

"Okay lets go" said Marshall leaving.

* * *

At Corrine and Josie's door,

"So you were right, Corrine was lieing to us. At least we learned something valueable." said Lucas to Marshall. Unfortunately, Marshall was too speechless to comprehend what Lucas had said.

"See, Marsh. I told you this wasn't a one-way street. So can you stop moping around and tell her how you feel. You being all sappy really isn't a good look on you." said Lucas patting Marshall on the back.

Marshall was about to reply to what Lucas just said when-

"Why don't you find out for yourself?", said Josie as she opened the door to find both of the guys pour into the room.

So, Corrine decided to take Josie's advice. "Marshall, we need to talk."


	3. The Big One

Hey Peoples, okay so I know I have been keeping you guys waiting really long and everything, but I have been really busy with studying for a state test and doing a project. As you all know(unless you didn't read the last chapter) this one unparticular is supposed to be like the first climax, breaking news, the awesome evolution or whatever and I have spent a lot of time on this one (I think about a month and a half, more or less) and I want you guys to be warned of the following: first of all if you are a 6 year old reading this, you better stop because this might not be of content. I don't mean like M or anything but still, it is not as clean as all the other ones. Next, this one is going to be a tad bit longer so if you have a short attention span and the second chapter was within your range, please just read by piece because this one has so many things happening at once it is kinda crazy. And lastly, you should something to grab onto, like your seat, a bottle water (not glass you might break it) and try to be as calm as you can for this. Just sit back, relax and prepare for The Big One.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a god damned thing (I wish I did though, I would totally make a comeback with them in Unniversity or something)\

"Okay, I really agree with you, but I have something I need to ask you." said Marshall taking a few steps closer to her."I am not answering a thing until they leave." said Corrine obviously pointing out that Lucas and Josie staring at them practically eating popcorn while they're at it. "And I mean now."finished Corrine in a stern tone.

"Alright we are leaving, guys we were just waiting for this for about 2 years and we're kinda interested in how this is going to go." Said Josie. "No, you have been waiting for 2 years. I have been waiting for 8. If anybody has the authority to stay, it should be me." Said Lucas trying to keep his place on the desk chair.

"I'll escort you both both out if you don't want to move your asses because, quite frankly, this doesn't neccesarily concern you. So if you don't mind, I will gladly drag nosy ass selves out, now!" Said Corrine obviously annoyed by her friends in her business.

"Fine, we are leaving kay, calm down. Come on Lucas." said Josie dragging him out of the room. "No I'm not leaving-" I said Now Lucas" interrrupted Josie.

Once Josie and Lucas were out of the room, "What did did you want to ask me about?" said Corrine sitting on her bed.

" I wanted to know why you lied to me. You are my best friend, I have known you since we were toddlers. I know it would have been an awkward thing to talk about but, still I would try to understand how you felt about this." said Marshall staring at her intently waiting for her answer.

"I didn't want to tell you how I felt, only to find out you didn't feel the same way and risk losing our friendship. It is way to valueable to me." said Corrine as he got up and sat next to her on her bed.

"That, I guess doesn't matter anymore. But, what did you expect if I did feel the same way you did. That I was just as scared as you were for the same amount of time you were. What if I told you that you meant everything to me and that I wanted you to maybe, go out with me," said Marshall looking at her lips as their faces inched closer and closer together.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Josie and Lucas.

"Hey, do you know where Vaughn is, I know his football practice is over already, and he hasn't called me yet." Said Josie walking down the hall with Lucas. On the inside, Lucas was practically dieing. He is so in like with her, and it kills him inside to know that she is going out with the very person that he knew neither of them should trust.

"Maybe he is in his room," said Lucas trying to keep a hppy face. Unfortunately, Josie wasn't even caring, she just started walking toward his room after saying a mere ' good idea '.

As they aproached the door they heard noises coming from his room. They knocked on the door on the door but, there was no answer.

"Vaughn, open up, its me and Lucas." said Josie yelling through the door.

Still there was no answer, luckily(maybe unluckily in this case) the door was already unlocked. She just opened the door.

Neither of them could even handle any of what they saw.

Josie had opened the door, only to find Vaughn and a cheerleader macking on eachother like it was almost the end of the world or something. Vaughn was all over her like a self-control lacking fat guy devouring McDonalds like he hasn't had a meal in months. His room was a complete mess and both of them were about half-naked.

That's not even the worst part either, the two of them were still at it even though the door was wide opened and everyone side could see them. People all over the halls crouding the doors as other nearby students took pictures.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HEAR, VAUGHN!" Said a very angry Josie about to rip Vaughns head of with her bear hands if Vaughn didn't stop right then. The two immediately broke apart just now noticing their surroundings. They both looked so guilty that Josie would have laughed if she wasn't so pissed off.

Lucas was right behind her, furious, no furious can't even describe the way he was feeling right now. All he knew is that if Vaughn took one step closer to her, he (meaning Vaughn) would end up on the ground crying for his daddy and it would be of Lucas's doing. Gosh, how could Vaughn be such a dumbass to do something like that. He (meaning Lucas) knew that before Josie and him left the room that Vaughn's ass would have so many burns on it, that no amount of butt cream, ice, or preparation h would be able to help him.

"HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, VAUGHN. I DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU. I MADE EVERYONE TRUST YOU AGAIN AFTER ALL YOU DID BEFORE AND THIS IS HOW YOU FUCKING REPAY ME! HUH? FUCKING SOME CHEERLEADER SLUT BEHIND MY BACK. I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF YOU WERE DOING THE ENTIRE SQUAD. tHE ONLY THING I AM ACTUALLY SURPRISED ABOUT IS THE FACT THAT THIS HOMEWRECKER BITCH OF YOURS ISN'T MADISON. WHAT, SHE FOUND OUT YOU WERE TOO SHITTY IN BED TO BE WORTHY OF HER. " yelled Josie once more. Everyone outside was hearing everything and laughing their asses off as they took more pictures of them.

Now she was about to beat the living shit out of him, that is until Lucas grabbed her before she had the chance(aww, come on. at least let give him a few punches in first)."Josie, as much as I would love to see you beat this lousy piece of shit into a pulp, you can't beat the crap out of him or you'll get suspended. Remember what Principle Durst said about you picking fights with random people, though this one deserves a good ass-whooping from half the school population."said Lucas still holding her back after her already giving up.

"Don't worry Lucas, I won't beat the crap out of him, okay?" said Josie giving Lucas her most sincere look she could muster at the moment. Lucas gave her a questioning look and held on. "I am not lieing Lucas, just let me go." said Josie with a little more believing look. Lucas let go of her and what does she do, punches both adulterers straight up in the nose.

She looked at Vaughn's cheating colleague and told her "thats what you get bitch. But I have to ask you, why would you want that, you could have gotten way better than that, well that is until you lowered your standards. I mean, he isn't even a good lay in the first place."

" Have a nice life without any friends and your one-inch-pinch-of-a-dick, Vaughn." finished Josie. Both Lucas and Josie walked out at the same time, but not until Lucas gave Vaughn a good elbowing straight in the jaw.

They both walk out of the room, with satisfied grins on their faces, through a crowd of laughing, picture taking, and slightly astonished by the fact that Vaughn just got his ass practically whooped by a girl and a nerd, students.

* * *

Back with Marshall and Corrine,

There they were, making out like the couple of in love teenagers they were. And yes, I did say couple, as in together, as in a more than friends relationship, as in FINALLY.

They were completely unaware of there surroundings, the outside world, or anything. All that they really knew at the moment was that they were together and that was all that really mattered.

As they were kissing, though, it turned out that there was a special spark somewhere. As if something just clicked on in both of their brains. Soon, they both found themselves getting into the whole concept of making out and they were both making very bold movements as they got into it. A few seconds later, they found themselves trying to find domince in eachothers mouths and Marshall found himself on top of her in a very compromising position. Corrine had her hands running through his hair as she pulled him closer. All of what was happenening was just so exhilerating and they just didn't want to stop. Marshall found his hands moving down her sides and to her hip to bring her upward. Corrine, then took this as her chance to wrap legs around his waist as she rubbed his arms up and down with her hands encouraging him on. **(A/N: italics: Corrine's thought's Bold: Marshall's thoughts)**

_Dear God, so this is how the girls in those movies feel like. Man, have I been missing out._

**God, thank you so much for giving me this chance to do this. Corrine is just so amazing in everyway; who knew she would be such a good kisser. She could do anything to me and I wouldn't care. As long as I have her in my arms I know everthing will be great. She is so warm...**

_Marshall is about to set me on fire, gosh he is just doing everything so right and so perfect. My heart it pounding so fast right now. How I could almost not have this right now is why I am so grateful._

They went on like that for so long that the didn't even know what time it was. Marshall was loving every minute of what he was feeling right then and he wanted to show her how much he appreciated it. He had started to kiss down her jaw to her neck not leaving a single centimeter left untouched. He had started sucking on her pulse and he immediately felt its pace quicken. Corrine couldn't hold it in her anymore. She found herself moaning and he kept going. He took this as a sign to go on, that is until he felt a tug at them of his shirt. He looked down at her as she lifted his shirt over his head and she pulled him down to her and she flipped them over kissing him with her swollen lips and lifted her own shirt.

**(A/N: Italics/Bold: both)**

**_God, you're so freaking beatiful._**

She started giving him the same treatment he did to her and he immediately moaned her name. He felt her grin against his skin as she kept going.

**Jesus, this woman is going to be the death of me. I wouldn't have it any other way.**

Soon, he couldn't take her doing all this to him, she deserved all the attention not him. He had swiftly switched them back and he returned his mouth back onto hers pleasuring eachothers mouths with the taste as he again, devoured her soft flesh. The lower he went, more she moaned, the more he did. Suddenly found himself at her shoulder blade kissing down her soft skin slowly moving down her bra strap as he went along. Just as it was almost completely down...

" WHAT THE FREAKING FRENCH TOAST IS UP WITH US WALKING IN ON PEOPLE TODAY! AND YOU TWO OF ALL PEOPLE, DEAR GOD," said Josie just as she stepped in with Lucas with shocked looks on their faces.

* * *

**How was that for a chapter, huh? Pretty eventful might I say. Well if you want more, review. And if you do, I will love you.**

**-Eriaud out**


	4. What Happens Now Not next, Now

**A/N:** Hello peoples, thank you guys so much for reading on in my chapters. Seriously, I am so grateful. Anyways, I want to give a proper shout out to all the peeps who have reviewed me (thanks, so much): balseirocharmed, hey!, LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990, SkittlezIsDaBest, and Chip1991.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the paper of which I write on. Nothing else.

Enjoy What Happens Now(not Next, Now)

So, here we are in Josie/Corrine's dorm room.

A shirtless boy, by the name of Marshall, is now lying on the ground, a little facedown ever since Corrine had pushed him off of her.

Corrine, equally shirtless with the acceptation a bra, is left on the bed, her face as crimson as can be, with a shocked look on her face.

Josie, fully clothed thank goodness, had so many looks on her face that it was just too hard to comprehend. Her mouth wide open, her face so freaking red that you could have sworn someone threw red paint at her face, a hand on her hip as if she were a parent about to lecture.

Lucas, ah, the poor boy is on the brink of falling unconscious. For he hadn't known how digest this. His eyes going around the room trying to find out what was going on. But, before he even got the chance he had fallen to the ground with a loud thump in response.

"Hey, guys. What's going on," said Corrine trying to be calm but, failing miserably.

"Oh, nothing. We just want to know what the HELL YOU GUYS WERE DOING IN HERE. I MEAN SERIOUSLY, YOU GUYS OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN THIS," lectured/screamed Josie. " Look, we know we told, well I told seen as Lucas isn't exactly with us right now, that you guys should get your feelings out in the open. But, I didn't expect for you guys to be jumping each other's bones so fast I mean. Goodness gracious, don't you guys both go to church because I know for a fact that isn't exactly something expected from it," said Josie.

"Josie, it wasn't like that. We sort of just got caught in the moment and things started and Marshall kissed-" said Corrine but stopped herself before she got to deep into detail (the part I gave you was the filtered one, I thought it would be to much for a T rated story for some).

By now, Marshall had already gotten up, put back on his shirt, and was sitting next to Corrine, staring at her intently. Corrine caught his stare and smiled back. " Babe, I think you should take Lucas to the infirmary and go back to your room. Me and Josie need to talk and I think this should be between me and her. I promise I will tell you about it later but she wants to be alone. I'll see you later?," asked Corrine with the nicest, and sweetest look on her face.

"Okay, love. But, call me okay. You know I can't spend too long without hearing your voice," said Marshall so cutely that it almost made Josie sick. But it was sooo cute(they really are).

"O.K., "said Corrine with her unbelievably adorable doe eyes. Then as if on instinct, Marshall pulled her into a sweet, long lingering, kiss. Wrapping his arms around her waist with her hand in his cheek, him trying to deepen the kiss until," Ahem, I am still here you know. You guys have already had enough of that and then some earlier so I think it is of your best interest to stop before I make you," said Josie obviously annoyed, and fighting the urge to say 'aww.'( I know I am)

So they reluctantly said good-bye, again. Marshall picked up Lucas and he left. Josie immediately slammed the door and looked at Corrine with a stern look. "Corrine, you do know what you have done wrong right," said Josie like a parent lecturing a five year old girl who broke the expensive lamp by playing ball in the house. Like a young child, Corrine nodded her head in shame though she was giggling uncontrollably inside." and, this isn't going to happen again right. Because I swear, if I find this happening again I'll have no choice but to tell your parents, okay," said Josie almost laughing herself. Corrine again nodded in a very child like way an almost bursting into tears from the resistance of laughing.

"Okay," said Josie before breaking out into a large fit of laughter as is she were a strange man being dragged into an asylum. Now Corrine was laughing with the same amount of enthusiasm as Josie. Both of them on the floor, laughing their asses off.

"Corrine," said Josie a little while after they finished their laughing moment. " Yeah," responded Corrine. "Is Marshall that good of a kisser. I mean you guys just started going out and you are already the excessive maker outers of the school," said Josie standing up going to sit on the desk chair." He is amazing at making out, in both worlds. I guess there are just some things that never change no matter what dimension. Marshall liking me, Z still being kind of smart and you and Vaughn. That is something I think will never be able to break," said Corrine unaware of what happened outside of her room during her and Marshall's rendezvous that Vaughn was having his own with a girl that was not by the name of Josie.

"Yeah, I guess not." lied Josie about to use her CD again.

When Marshall left,

"Is he going to be alright Ms. Appleton," said Marshall to the school nurse in the infirmary laying Lucas down on the bed. "Yes, he is going to be fine. He'll wake with a headache but that is about it. Please, tell me what happened though. How did he end up like this," said the nurse with a concerned look on her face. Marshall went a little red in the face and replied, "He had slipped on the ground while the janitor was mopping."

"Oh well, can you bring some clothes tomorrow. I want to keep him here for further analysis just in case I find out he has a concussion or something," asked the nurse. "Sure thing," said Marshall then he left the room.

On the way, though he passed the janitor and he heard him say something kind of odd. " Alert the others for his arrival approaching," said the janitor half minding his own business but it was kind of obvious that he was directing it towards Marshall. Unfortunately, Marshall wasn't paying much mind as all he could really think about anything else but his girlfriend and when is the next time he is going to see her. Little did he know that the very phrase that the janitor had uttered would foreshadow a very eventful part in his near future.


	5. The Epiphany and Arrival with a Twist

**A/N:** Hi Everyone! I know I haven't been here a while because of school projects and what not (which is what I should be doing right now) but, I decided that you deserved to get another chapter.

**Shout outs:** chip1991 and LaddiBabbiCottonCandii.

On with the story...

* * *

"You're cuter, no you're cuter, no you're cuter. How about we agree to disagree? I know baby, I hate fighting with you. You are so cute when you pout. I know I can't what to see you either...", went on Corrine as she talked on her cell phone with Marshall. Ah, the two were so adorable, it was sickening. Well, to Josie it is.

_Uh, who knew not having a boyfriend could be so annoying. Stupid Vaughn, why did you have such a womanizing jerk. I actually think I loved him. I remember when we were like that, talking on the phone non-stop when we weren't together. While we were together, we couldn't stop staring, hugging, and kissing eachother- wait. What am I thinking. He doesn't deserve me. He can whatever slut he wants. It is his fault we are not together anymore, when he needs me I won't be there. I don't need him. _

But why do I feel so empty? Thought Josie as she attempted to do her English homework. She was bored out of her mind (she obviously had nothing better to do, no boyfriend) so doing her homework was just the last resort. For the first time since 3rd grade, she was doing her english homework. She had usually done at least half of her other homework, you know math, SCIENCE, social studies, spanish, ecetera. But her pet peeve (something she can't stand, really hates.) has always been English (I don't blame her, I hate English). Her objective of homeworkwas to write a double sided page essay about her favorite things. But she was too caught up in her thoughts to pay mind to it, that and the fact that her friend was talking so loudly on the phone that people in the range of Novia Scotia to Wyoming could here her. Well maybe it wasn't that loud but to Josie it was. Shouldn't her best friend have some concern I mean, she just broke up with her boyfriend three days ago but yet no sympathy, friend hugs, or girl's days, nothing. Shouldn't Corrine be at least a little thoughtful and not rub her impeccably adorable realationship in her best friend's face.

Oh wait, there was a reason why. She didn't know. As soon as she walked back from Vaughn's room she had told herself that she wouldn't tell Corrine anything about breaking up. She thought Corrine would be to busy setting up a relationship with Marshall and that she might post pone them to comfort her in her time of need. She had convinced herself that she didn't need Vaughn and that she was just fine by herself. She decided that she could take care of herself. Sadly, she miscalculated her hypothesis and now knew how it felt to feel like one of those mopey girls in those corny teen movies when their boyfriend break up with them. To tell you the truth, it sucks. Why did her pride and tough exterior have to get in the way of everything. Right now, she could be out at the mall buying loads of ice cream, shopping, watching movies and just hanging out Corrine as she comforts her. Instead, she in her dormroom doing English homework, moping, and to top all it off, Corrine blowing her ear off with all her flirt talking with Marshall. Yeah today is going to be awesome, not!

That's it, she just couldn't take it anymore."I love you too Marshall. I'll see you tonight baby. Aww, you're so cute when you talk like that. Oh really, well maybe I should dress like that tonight-" She walked right up to Corrine at her desk and snatched the phone away from her. "Marshall, lorrine will see you later. GOOD-BYE," yelled Josie into Corrine's phone.

Corrine had an exceededly bewildered look on her face because of Josie's sudden outburst. "Okay, Josie. What is the matter? You seem, um how

do I put this in a non-mean way, seriously pissed off.", said Corrine with her normal concerned look on her face.

"You, you and all your Marshall flirty crap. You guys keep being all 'no you're cuter, no you're cuter' and all your ' I love you Marshall and you are such a good kisser, and oh how can I ever forget 'you're so cute when you pout babe, it just makes me want to walk right up to your room and kiss your pouty lips senseless.' Gosh, do you know how annoying it is to hear that for like 2 hours straight, because I wil tell you sista, it is a living hell. Can't you just go over to his room and stay there in stead of going off on the phone about how much you miss eachother when you can just go see eachother right now. Hey, now thats a great idea. It is way better than listening to you two going all sentimental on eachother. Maybe I would be able to get some of my homework done or get my mind off of V- I mean do more research on the worm hole. Something. Damn, I didn't know you could talk that much." said a breatheless Josie. She was red in the face from talking so much.

"I am sorry Josie, I didn't think I would be bothering you so much. You still shouldn't be the one to talk about me being into Marshall seen as you are the one who set us up, and plus, you do this all the time with Vaughn so don't be a hypocrit. In fact, why don't you go see hime right now. Maybe he'll help you blow off steam. I think I am going to take your advice as well," said Corrine as she left the room.

Here is Josie left all alone in her dormroom with nothing but her English homework. Then, she remembered that Lucas was in the infirmary and that he might want a visitor. Ah, what the hell. I might as well (ooh, I totally just rhymed right there) go see him (and now it is ruined), josie thought as she got out of her chair and left the room.

* * *

With Marshall and Corrine,

knock knock

"Come in," said Marshall as he awaited for Corrine to call back.

"Hey cuteness," said a lovely and all too familiar voice to him. Corrine, his girlfriend/best friend/ love of his life. He quickly got up from his seat and pulled her into his arms as he gazed at her adoringly.

"Baby, you are too beautiful for me. How did I ever get someone like you?", said Marshall still giving her the same look.

"Sometimes I ask myself the same thing," said Corrine as he pulled in for a long, and passionate kiss. Marshall couldn't get enough of her. He had already started kissing down her neck.

"M-M-Marshall, as much as I enjoy this~and trust me baby I do~I thought we could maybe go ffor a walk and ge-get some ice cream," stuttered Corrine. She always wondered how he was so good at that.

"But baby, I thought you said you love it when I do this ( He kissed lips softly) or this (he kissed her again only with more aggression not alot more but, more)," said Marshall as he started kissing her more.

"Marshall (kisses her again), I do ( smiles and kisses her again). But we have got to do more than making out all the time (he looked at her as if he was hurt) no babe you're great at it baby, amazing even.." she sorta trailed off but then he kissed her again which brought her into a heavenly she broke out of his spell,

"Baby, please can we go. Could you do it for me. I promise, we will do anything you want after," she said as she seduced him into doing it by trailing her fingers up and down his arm as she wrapped his arms around her tighter. Poor Marshall, helpless love struck little guy had now been under spell so deep all he could do was nod and follow her out of the room.

She his hand as they walked down the corridor toward the exit. People staring at them realizing what's going on. Words like 'first Josie and Vaughn now this, gosh what is going on in Science Club lately'. Corrine paid no mind as Marshall wrapped his arm around her as they walked down the hall. He would kiss her lightly every few paces smiling down on her.

But they were missing something as they continued. As there was one teenager along with his group of friends staring at them well Marshall to be specific with obvious envy. The boy looked so familiar to everyone yet so different to everyone else. They just figured he might be an old relative of Marshall's or a new student. He wasn't that noticed though, just by a few people. He had this stern and pissed off look on his face, as he said,"What the hell does that wannabeme piece of crap doing with my girlfriend. I had her first and if he were a real man he would respect that. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to give him a little heads up on how this is going to work.

* * *

**A/N: So there is the chapter. I decided to add a little more Josie in this chapter because I felt like I wasn't giving her enough attention. So our guest for the story has finally arrived and with friends. Corrine & ?Marshall should enjoy their ice cream because as soon as they get back DRAMA! You guys know the drill give some to get some, review if you want more blah blah blah blah blah**

**Ciao**

**-Erieaud**


End file.
